xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Peewit
Peewit (Fr. Pirlouit, commonly called Pee-Wee in English) is a supporting character of the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show from Season 2 to Season 8 and in the "non-canonical" Smurf story "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute". His first appearance in any visual media is in the Johan and Peewit story "The Goblin of Rocky Wood". He is a court jester who is a constant companion of Sir Johan, and attempts to entertain others with his mandolin and his off-key singing. He usually travels around on a goat named Biquette (called Annie in the English comic book version of "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute"). Role Peewit is meant for humorous purposes, being the complete opposite in terms of personality when compared to his closest friend, Sir Johan. He is jester for the king, but his jokes often don't make sense, are too common, or are too boring. He is not useless, though, offering great help whenever Johan or Princess Savina are in trouble. Peewit also works for the king by delivering invitations. Personality Peewit is a scaredy-cat, with like of better words. He doesn't like going into danger and prefers staying on the safe side, but he will dive into trouble just to save his friends. Peewit is a trickster, none the less, and is not afraid to play jokes on unsuspecting people. Interests Peewit's main interests revolves around two things: Eating and Performing. Peewit adores eating big meals, often eating more than two times his body weight- and that's not even good enough to fill him. Peewit also likes performing for others, even though he's kind of bad at it. Abilities Peewit's known performances: * Juggling * Telling (Bad) Jokes * Singing (Badly) * Puppet Shows * A few magic tricks The only time Peewit ever played good music was when he was in the possession of the six-holed magic flute that came from the Smurfs in "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute". He used that for playing pranks on people he happened to pass by in the castle, though he resented having it being used on him by Matthew McCreep when he stole it from him. Meeting and Relationship with Johan Their meeting is explained in "The Goblin of Boulder Woods" in the Smurfs cartoon show,or "The Goblin Of Rocky Wood" in "Johan and Peewit" comic book, where Peewit was pretending to be a goblin in order to get free food. Johan was able to catch him though. At first, they didn't seem to get along that well, but after they went to save the Princess Savina together, the two became best friends and got closer as time passed. Peewit and Johan are seen going on trips to other kingdoms or places together, bringing some Smurfs with them at times. The two make a good team, overall, Johan having the swordsman techniques and brains while Peewit will often act as a distraction of some kind. Johan will sometimes get annoyed by Peewit if he keeps on causing trouble, but it may be because he doesn't want his friend to get kicked out because of something stupid he did. One running gag between them is that everytime Johan says, "Later, Peewit!", Peewit will answer, "Later - always Later!" and sometimes Johan tells him, "Not now, Peewit!" Trivia When not counting Gargamel and Scruple, Peewit is one of the most commonly seen humans in the Smurf series. * In one episode, Scruple comments that Peewit is no older than he is, meaning that Peewit and Scruple are about the same age (Some might estimate them to be around 9-11, as Scruple is a mere kid in the eyes of many). It can also be assumed that Brenda and Denisa are the same age as the both of them. * His character in the cartoon show was voiced by Frank Welker. In the United States English dub of the unconnected movie, he was voiced by Cam Clarke. * In the Asterix comics, the village minstrel Assurancetourix (in the English version of the comics he's called "Cacophonix") has his personality and bad musical qualities loosly based on Peewit's. Assurancetourix however is a grown man who simply dismisses the others' negative feedback as being "Misunderstood". Similar to Harmony Smurf he sees himself as the only one with true musical skills. * Peewit is referred to as William in the United Kingdom English dub of "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute". * He is one of the chosen warrior in a Viking tribe in the episode "The Littlest Viking". * In the Season 5 episode "Baby's First Word", Peewit served under a king that was different from the one he originally served in the Johan And Peewit''stories. * In comic book appearances, Peewit wears a green tunic and pants, whereas in ''The Smurfs And The Magic Flute animated film and the Smurfs cartoon show he wears a blue tunic and pants. Category:Sword Wielders Category:Royal Guard Category:Homo Magi Category:Musicians Category:Knight Category:Horseback Riding Category:Aryan Race Category:Viking Category:Magic Users Category:Bodyguard Category:The Smurfs Universe Category:Europeans Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Clowns Category:Characters who know techniques